Undefeated
Ever since I was young, I was introduced to Super Smash Bros Brawl. I got an instant liking when I saw Lucas for the first time, so I selected him. He was hard to control at first, as his moves were similar to Ness'. But surprisingly, I still won! Maybe I got lucky. However, I became very obsessed with Lucas, to much that I play as him almost every time, and rarely chosen anyone else. Years past, and now I got Smash Ultimate! I was still undefeated as Lucas, and no one could even stop us! That is, until one faithful day, that everything changed. I invited my friend, over during that one day... As usual I selected Lucas and won the first few battles during that time. My friend selected his custom Mii Swordfighter he created on my Nintendo Switch during that faithful moment. The stage was Dream Land, and we started the match. My friend was going all-long with his character's attacks, beating up Lucas without mercy. I tried to make Lucas land a hit on my friend's character, but they were completely weak for some reason. My friend just looked at me and smirked, as he thought I was gonna loose. To my surprise, I did. Lucas was hit off screen and the announcer said "GAME". I was shocked when that happened. How did a Mii, out of all characters, beat Lucas?! But that didn't stop there! When it came to the result screen, it showed Lucas instead of the Mii character, but something felt off. He was laying down on the floor helplessly all bruised up. Lucas looked like he was in complete pain, as I can hear his cries. The Mii wasn't there either, which made my friend worry. Then, we heard a couple of sounds coming out of Lucas. "I've failed you..." "I've failed you..." "I've failed you..." Lucas kept on repeating those words over and over again, making me feel pure remorse. I always cared about Lucas, despite him being a video game character. I deeply care about him, also feeling remorse of the death of his mother in his origin game. Now seeing him all sad, and in pain, I feel like I failed him too as a friend. My friend looked at me. "Are you alright?", he asked. I nodded, but I tried to not let a single tear fall. My friend sighed, and just told me that everything will be alright, as it was just a game. That's where he was wrong... When we got back to the select screen, it instantly took us to the character select. There, the Miis were gone, and Lucas' portrait looked slightly off. Lucas was shown to still be bruised up, just like the previous match. The Miis no longer being in the character select was more odd however. But that was the time, where my friend had to leave, as it was already getting dark. I said a nice "goodbye", before going back to my Nintendo Switch. I sighed deeply. Lucas and I never lost, not a single match! But today, we did loose, and there is a first time for everything. Before I could go shut off my Switch, I heard a voice. "Hey..." I looked up, and saw nothing but the main menu of Smash Ultimate. Then I heard the voice again. "Hey Rose..." I was confused and a bit nervous. "Who's that?", I asked. "Don't you know Rose...?" The screen faded, and it showed a slightly bruised up Lucas on screen. "Lucas...?" He nodded, "I'm sorry..." I became confused again, "What do you mean?" "Well...", Lucas started to get tears in his eyes, "I've failed you..." "Failed me...?" Now I felt even more remorse for Lucas. I didn't want him to feel this way. "You didn't fail me, Lucas. It's just that we were battling the unexpected." "But..." I sighed, "It'll be okay Lucas, I'm not mad at you. In fact, do you want me to play with you before I go to sleep?" Lucas smiled a little, and nodded. "Sure! That would be lovely!" I smiled, and rebooted Smash Ultimate for Lucas. The Miis were still go, and Lucas still looked a bit bruised up, but that didn't matter, just as long as I make Lucas feel better, then I'm happy. I selected Lucas, and selected a random opponent. The stage was Dream Land again, and I continued to play as Lucas. The match went on like normal, that is, until the end of said match. When I was about to pull the final blow on the CPU, Lucas was holding his stick, but it was covered in blood. This became very strange to me, but I decided to just ignore it, thinking it was just a glitch. Another strange thing that happened was that they skipped the result screen, and straight to the character select screen. "Lucas?", I asked, "What's going on?" The screen faded again, as Lucas appeared on the fully black screen once more. "Was it bad master?", Lucas asked. Master? Why would he call me "master"? "It's fine Lucas, you did well!" Lucas smiled despite his bruised state, his stick was laying on the floor, and it was still covered in blood. This caught my attention. I decided to ask Lucas, "Why is there blood on your stick?" Lucas turned to face the stick, and picked it up, chuckling. "Sorry, they just wouldn't stay still!" I just chuckled at his response, happy to at least be actually talking to him. "Well, I enjoyed playing with you Lucas! I'll invite my friend again tomorrow so we can play again!" No response... "Lucas...?" Lucas chuckled, "I'm fine master! Can't wait to play with you tomorrow!" I smiled and turned off my Switch, before going to sleep. The next day, I woke up to a vile noise. I got up from my bed, to a trail of blood on the floor, and it lead up to my Lucas amiibo, the only amiibo I ever had... Then I looked up, now seeing that my Switch was turned on. The screen showed the character select, but something was completely off. Lucas was still bruised up, but he had bits of blood covering himself up, as if he was in a fight. Not to mention that he was the only one on the character select! "Hi master!", he said in a surprisingly cheerful manner. "Lucas?", I questioned, "Are you alright?" Lucas muttered, "I'm fine master... I was just busy with someone while you were asleep...!" I became confused once again, "What do you mean?" He chuckled, "Select me~!" I did what I was told, and selected Lucas as my character. The game quickly shifted to the Dream Land stage, but it was more goth-like and shady, mostly having the colours red and grey. The music was gone, and the tree had no face, just like an ordinary tree. I attempted to move Lucas, but I was no longer in control of him. Lucas was now doing his own actions. He dragged his blood-covered stick on the floor. There, he begin to walk slowly to a body that is on the other side of the stage, that body, was my friend that defeated him... Then, Lucas began to beat up my friend with no remorse. His eyes showed pure anger and rage, as my friend was begging for mercy, but in the end, was killed in cold blood. I became extremely shocked, what did Lucas just do?! Lucas stopped beating up the corpse, breathing heavily from the work he had done. His eyes were normal for some strange reason, as if he didn't care what he has done...! He looked at me with a neutral face. "L-Lucas...?!", I said in fear, "Wh-What did you do?!" Lucas sighed, and smiled a little, not in a crazy nor insane way, but in a way that showed accomplishment. "He beaten be up with no mercy...and left me there to suffer...he humiliated me in front of you..." "Lucas..." Lucas' eyes were completely sane, as he looked at the corpse with accomplishment. Then, I heard my phone make a beeping noise. When I picked it up, it showed a picture of my friend's corpse on his bedroom floor. I looked at Lucas, feeling fear struck inside me. "Why did you do this...?" "He had to be eliminated...it was the only way we can remain undefeated..." It was at that very moment, that all Lucas wanted to do, is remain undefeated. Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas